101 ways to know your obsessed with twilight
by Twilight-lover-2008
Summary: Yeah, pretty much says in the title. Please read and review. Send me some of the things you've done aswell
1. Chapter 1

I got bored lol. Hope you like it.  
They are all true lol =)

**100 ways to know your obsessed with twilight;**

1) You start paying close attention when someone mentions the word twilight

2) Yo suddenly love the rain

3) You really want to move to Forks

4) If you see someone really pale you immediately think their a vampire

5) When you feel someone touch you and they have warm skin you accuse them of being a werewolf

6) You cried when Edward left in new moon

7) And when alice came back

8) You don't like Roslaie being mean to Bella until you hear her side of the story

9) You know Cullens' full names (Edward anthony masen cullen, Marie Alice Brandon Cullen, Emmett Mcarthy Cullen, Rosalie lillian Hale Cullen, Jasper whitlock hale cullen ETC)

10) You draw a scar on your hand so you can be like Bella

11) You truly believe Edward Cullen is your boyfriend (well he's mine =P)

12) When you are old enough you want to leagally change your name to cullen

13) You write i "Heart" Twilight....EVERYWHERE

14) You manage to use twilight quotes in everyday conversations

15) When you don't like some food you say "Well it's no irritable grizzly"

16) You want to get married on 13th August

17) When you need the bathroom you say "I need a human minute"

18) Your parents think you have gone completely mad.

19) They are considering sending you to a mental institute

20) When they tell you this you are excited cos' thats where alice's parents did and now she's a vampire.

21) You believe vampires are real.

22) You scream at anyone that disagrees with you

23) When one of your friends says Twilight is rubbish you give them the silent treatment

24) When it's sunny you ask your mom if you can stay of school otherwise you'll sparkle

25) You think that the movie is gonna suck compared to the books

26) However you are still gonna go see it.

27) You explain to your science techer that vampire's and werewolves have a lot to do with science.

28) You can't go more than 5 hours without speaking about twilight

29) Apart from when your sleeping and even then you dream about it.

30) You've told your parents you have a boyfriend and when they asked what his name was you said Edward/jasper/Emmett/Jacob

31) You find yourself having imaginary conversations with the twilight characters.

32) You read twilight FanFiction.

33) You write twilight fanFiction

34) When you found out they were making a movie of New moon you screamed because you know your gonna break down when Edward leaves

35) Ditto when Alice comes back

36) You think that Kristen Stewert isn't pretty enough to play Bella

37) But you think Robert Pattison is quite a good match to play Edward

38) When you saw the massive Twilight posters in the cinema you screamed like fangirl and took millions of pics with them.

39) When you wear something blue you think "Edward would love this"

40) You know all the meanings behind the book covers

41) You screamed when you saw Robert Pattison on the TV

42) You told your P.H.S.E teacher you wanna be a vampire when you grow up.

43) In fact you told pretty much everyone that.

44) On every calendar you own you've written the release day for the Twilight movie

45) You read everything to do with twilight even if you know it's gonna boring.

46) You are completely addicted to Twilight

47) And then you tell your mom that you are addicted to your own brand of heroin she screams at you

48) When you see a silver volvo you scream and point and freak out the people inside

49) You listen to the twilight soundtrack and Paramore is now one of your favorite bands

50) You told your dad to get you anything twilight related for christmas

51) You are gonna name your children after twilight characters

52) Whenever someone says the name Edward you say "Where? Where is he"

53) When someone tells you your obsessed you say "I know and thanks"

54) You go on Stephenie Meyers website Everyday!

55) You shout at people who spell her name stephanie

56) You accidently call your mom and dad carlisle or Esme

57) You have Aro on speedial in case someone annoys you.

58) You and your friends are Twinerds and proudfully admit it.

59) You find yourself talking to edward out loud and people stare at you wierdly.

60) When theres nothing to say you say "twilight" or "Edward" and immediatly a conversation starts

61) You want a yellow porsche for your 18th birthday

62) When your friend calls you a necrophelieac you say "thank you"

63) When people say twilight is just a phase you scream at them

64) When your brother touches your twilight poster you growl at him

65) You refer to your perfect guy as "My edward"

66) You say things like OMDE- oh my dazzling edward...OMSJ- oh my sexy Jasper...OMME- oh my muscley emmett

67) You want to find the exact brand of cereal that Bella eats

68) Then buy lots of it.

69) Everynight you wish edward would come through your window and sing you a lullaby to send you to sleep

70) On your christmas list you put "To Santa, Please can you bring me Edward. Thanks Lotsalove "

71) When someone annoys you, you say "I'm gonna get edward on you"

72) When they laugh you also growl at them

73) You and your friends keep practicing your growls to see who can do it the best.

74) When you get bored in class you dream about Edward.

75) When you went to the cinema and didn't show the twilight trailer you get rather annoyed

76) When a boy you like ignors you, you think it's because he's kind enough to resist you blood.

77) You own a pair of vampire fangs and wear them alot

78) You have a go at your geography teacher and tell him it's wrong cos' it doesn't have Forks in the index

79) Or isle Eme

80) Or La push

81) So you and your best friend decide that your gonna send aro down to the atlas making place and make them change it

82) You geography teacher now thinks your mad

83) You refer to glitter as edward

84) Now your art teacher thinks your mad

85) You draw vampire smiley faces in yuor maths test when you finish early

86) Then forget to rub them out

87) When you go shopping you find yourself saying things like "this would suit Bella"

88) You write on scarps of paper things like "I wanna be a vampire" and your dad looks at you wierdly

89) You also think the name would suit you perfectly

90) You told your dad that you want to move to Forks and tell him it rains 95% of the time

91) He says no-way are we moving to Forks because it's bad enough in england

92) You throw a temper tantrum, storm up to your room and give your family the silent treatment

93) You are very excited when you find out that Robert Pattisons birthday is a day before yours (it's true =D)

94) Then your best friend calls you a slut because of it (Again true lol)

95) When Robert Pattison is on TV your brother and mom call up the stairs "Edwards on tv"

96) You then scream and run like a maniac

97) You've managed to make most of your friends to read twilight and they are now obsessed

98) But not as much as you

99) Since you read the book, you find yourself being more clumsy...and you love it

100) Everything in your life is now related to twilight

101) In fact twilight is your life

**Hope you liked it.  
They are actually true lol much love xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, just another 100 ways to know if your obsessed with twilight =)

When you see a film with bears in it you immediately shout Emmett

Now not only is Edward/jasper/Emmett/Jacob/Seth your boyfriend but your now engaged

And you told Alice she can plan the wedding

You plan on going shopping with Rosalie and Alice

You can make ANY color refer back to twilight (e.g. marble; Edward's skin, Purple; the color of Bella's Bedspread)

When you have to make a business card in geography you put the address in Forks

And when your friend says no cos' she hates twilight you have a go at her

And don't talk to her for the rest of the day

You tell your mom frequently your boyfriend is sexy

And when she disagrees you say. 'Course he is he's Edward/japer/Emmett/Jacob/Seth'

You sing your name with 'Edwardian script'

Cos' your best friend is stupid and wont show you how to upload fonts

Your friends get annoyed with you when you say 'you wouldn't understand it's a twilight thing'

In ICT when you were allowed to do a presentation on anything pretty much half your class chose twilight

And you got kinda annoyed cos' you want to be original

When your friend said she was gonna burn twilight you screamed at her.

When you saw the movie you were bouncing in your seat before hand

And you even had 'Happy Twilight day hats'

But then had to take them off cos' the lady behind couldn't see

When you saw the Cullen's walk past the window (in the movie) your row screamed

Ditto when they all entered

And when anything related back to the book you all screamed again

And got threatened to be thrown out if you didn't stop screaming

So you spent most of the movie with your fist in your mouth

You have loads of twilight related bracelets

And got all your friends some for Christmas

And their birthdays

When you say something and your family has no clue what it means (cos' it's twilight related) your mom shakes her head and says 'it's probably just that twilight thing again'

And have a go at her because she called twilight a thing

You still think Kristen stewart is not pretty enough

And you think she's a slag

When you have a green apple at school your best friend shouts at you and tells you ,you have the wrong apple

And you apologize

Your room is covered in twilight related things

As is your door

You watched the twilight spoof and laugh even though it's taking the Mickey out of twilight

Your computer background/ screensaver is about twilight

And your twilight books now have a shrine on your shelf

You spent hours looking on eBay for twilight; tops, jumpers, hoodies etc..

You quote the book at every possible moment

You get annoyed at the people who only like twilight because of the film

And when the say there obsessed you laugh and say no your not

You've made your own list

And have been nodding at most of these

You have now bought strawberry shampoo

And are very proud of it

However your really annoyed because you can't find freesia Body wash

ANYWHERE!

You have long conversations on MSN/ text about twilight

When anyone mentions biology you say 'I'm gonna take biology'

And everyone's like ' That's nice'

And think your weird

Which your are but..yeah

You have now made up a werewolf smiley face as well

You use the name 'Edward, jasper etc..' as codenames for people you and your friends fancy

You contacts of your friends have their name and there 'boyfriend'

Your skin on bebo pretty much always has something to do with twilight

Ditto your msn name

You've made a twilight icon

Or at least searched for loads

You look on deviant art for twilight related stuff

You think twilight haters should go and bury themselves

You refer to twilight as the black and red bible

You rip twilight posters off phone boxes

You are planning/ already have a twilight related t-shirt

You have framed your ticket from when you saw twilight

You gladly tell your family when it's twilight

They all look at you funny

As per usual

You tell your friends your psychic like Alice

Which you obviously are

And also tell people you can read minds

Of course duh!?

You have been searching for your own meadow

You looked at forks on Google maps

And la push

And saw how far they were away from each other

You also looked for Isle Esme

And shouted at your computer because it said it couldn't find it

You then proceeded to tell your dad that Google was broken

When your mom told your brother to Google something you said' go on Google it! Go on! Go on! GOOGLE it!'

Your screen name/ email has something to do with twilight

When your science teacher writes a bad joke about vampires and coffins on the board you have a go at him

Just before a test

And he gets mad at you

And when you mention it on parents evening he tells your parents your completely obsessed with vampires

And werewolves

Your science teacher has decided to split up your group because you talk to much, mostly about twilight

You know everything there is to know about twilight

When you are bored in class your thought automatically go to twilight

Since you've read twilight, other books seem rubbish

One of your friends is so obsessed with twilight she wrote a twilight song

And another one wrote a poem

Whenever you have an apple you hold it and say 'TWILGHT!'

And when you have a green apple your friend has a go at you and tells you you have the wrong apple

When you listen to songs you think 'wow this suits twilight'

You find yourself wanting to bite people more often.

In your free time in ICT lessons you always go on stephenie meyer's website

And/or twilight fanfiction

Everyone thinks your absolutely obsessed and insane

But you know you are


	3. Chapter 3

Heyy  
As promised I've updated quickly lol  
Thanks so much for the review everyone. Reviews make me happy =D  
So please read my other stories and R&R

Special thanks to **twilightsun01, AutumnSpring, xCharlotteCullen and vampiregirl1654 **your reviews were awesome =) But thanks everyone

* * *

You know you're obsessed with Twilight when your best friend says, "You can't talk about Twilight all day today", it is a challenge, and then you tell her you can't do it!- **twilightsun01**

You start eating 'Bella's' food.

When your maths teacher says your gonna lear trig you look at your friend and say 'TRIG'

Ditto Biology

You have twilightous, a disease that makes you addictied to twilight

When you go to the doctor's you tell your mom that you want a different doctor. When she asks why you say 'Cos' his name's not Carlisle, he doesn't have a wife called esme, or adopt any children and he's NOT A VAMPIRE'

When you watch hospital programs and someone is dying you scream 'CARLISLE SAVE THEM!'

You have the whole official twilight soundtrack on your iPod/ MP3

You have read loads of these lists

And reviewed them

And realized that they were pretty much all true

Twilight has bought you and your best friend so much closer

You growl a lot more

And have learnt how to pounce

You insult your brother/ sister by saying there a werewolf/vampire (depending on what you are)

And by saying they smell like werewolf/ vampire

You insult your friend by saying she's a dog

And she growls at you

You hate the fact that you have to wait a year for New Moon

But in a way don't want to see it

Cos' your gonna cry SOOOO much

When you told your friend she laughed at you

Cos' she's team Jacob and said it was her movie

You have pictures of the twilight boys around your room

When you did a geography project you wanted Kellan Lutz to be your sponser

But your stupid friends said no =(

You go on fanfiction like everydoor to see if the twilight story's you have subscribed to have any updates

And get sad when they don't

You looked for Wuthering Heights in you library

And got sad when they didn't have it

But are now happy cos' you found it today =)

When you saw the film 'The Lost Boys' you kept saying 'Keh soo stereotypical!'

You were so happy when they announced that they were gonna keep Taylor Lautner as Jacob

In fact you screamed

You can relate ANYTHING to twilight

Whenever you see/find glitter you pour it over yourself

And everyone else

When you were in history and saw a husky on a video you and your friend went 'IT'S JACOB!'

When someone says vampires and werewolves aren't real, you shout at them and give them a lecture

You leave your window open for Edward at night

If you ever get a dog you know your gonna call it Jacob, Quil, Embry, Seth etc…

You search EVERYWHERE for silver Volvo's or any of the other cars in twilight

And told your dad you want a yellow Porsche for your 18th birthday

And he laughed at you

And you sulked for days

You want to buy contacts in the colour of; butterscotch or red

Apple's are now your favorite fruit

And whenever you have one you hold it the twilight way

On your bebo, facebook or whatever you put your location as Forks

Or Isle Esme

Or La Push

You and your friend want to go to twilight college

And if one doesn't exist…well it should

And if you did got there you would totally get A* in like EVERY area

You wrote on you science work Lauren Ashley Cullen (or your name lol)

When you watched P.S. I love you, you screamed at the women cos' one of her job options was vampire slayer

You think van helsing is Gay!

And he obviously never met Edward Cullen

You got jealous of your friends mom because she read twilight but your mom refuses.

Cos she knows how obsessed you are

And reefer's to twilight as 'That vampire thing'

When your in the car and your parent's are driving you say 'Why are we going so slow'

And they look at you weirdly cos' there going at 70MPH

You think they could have cast bella better

By picking you!

You have random conversations by yourself with the twilight characters

And have to admit that they do give a good conversation

And when you tell your mom she laughs at you

Ditto with the rest of your family

You really want to go to a ballet studio just to see if James is there

And if he is you would willingly stretch out your arm and say 'Go on James bite me!'

In R.E. you tell your teacher your not Christian you're a cullenist

You scream at anyone who says Twilight is fiction

And that Edward is't real

Or that vampires don't exist

Cos' they TOTALLY do!!

Your 3 new favorite gemstones are; ruby, onyx and topaz

When people say 'Hot or Cold' there really asking 'Jacob or Edward' And you only know this if you are a true twi-nerd!

You like enchanted cos' the prince is called Edward

You have saved loads of twilight icons

You have also made a twilight icon

When you saw the 'Little Big Planet' advert you screamed cos' the surname was Cullen!

You feel really bad when eating gummy bears now

You love being in the rain cos' it reminds you so much of forks

When you looked on Google maps you were really happy to find out that Volterra was a real place

You are a true twi-nerd if you cried in new moon when Edward left

You and your friends came up to the conclusion that it was Alice's fault Edward left cos' she should have SEEN that Jasper was going to attack Bella

You refer to a radiator as a Jacob and a freezer as an Edward

You screamed when you realized 'Emmett' was in 90210

And also screamed at Emmett cos he was being mean!

You don't like Breaking Dawn

Only because it was the end

When your friend come's in with feathers on her, you immediately thing of 'things' (lol)

You insisted that your mom bought cranberry juice

And every time you drink it you refer to it as 'blood'

Your dictionary on word now recognizes things such as; Volturi, Aro etc…

You have introduced at least 2 people to twilight

And they thank you constantly

You bribe people with Edward Cullen

You think that Stephenie Meyer could take over the world if she wanted

All she'd have to do was offer Edward/ Emmett/ jasper/ Jacob/ Seth

* * *

**Thanks for everone who reviewed. And please review this one**

**I hope you all enjoyed, however i need suggestions!! lol i'm running out!!  
But thanks**

**R&R**

P.S. Sorry about it not being numbered. I do numbers on word when i write it. But it never shows up on here :S


End file.
